


Camping In The Rain

by loyallokigirl



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: Hux and Ben camp in the rain. Short drabble.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Camping In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Positivity Week 2020 Day 7 prompt "Alternate Universe"  
> Snoke is mentioned as been a creepy dick, both Hux and Ben are graduated seniors who are over 18 :D

Ben had originally been excited about camping in Hux's enormous back yard, after all it would give them plenty of privacy to make out which was always a win as far as Ben was concerned. That was, until it had started raining.

"Do you think I won't be adverse weather when stationed overseas?" Hux had asked, patting Ben on the shoulder and continuing outside to set up the tent on the soggy grass. He was already upset that Hux was leaving after summer to join the Army of all things, so he had hoped that tonight would be a distraction from that. Of course Hux had only suggested this as practice for his soon-to-be new career, he should have known that Hux wasn't given to impulsive plans.

That was usually Ben's territory.

They'd only been dating for about 2 weeks, but they'd been friends for nearly 3 years. They'd bonded over their mutual hatred of everybody else in the school. Ben's football coach, Mr Snoke, had almost succeeded in breaking their friendship up this year, convincing Ben he had no time for friends and needed to focus all his energies on his game to earn a scholarship; that he should push Hux away, even be cruel in doing so, for the other boys good as well as his own. But when Snoke had been fired for abusing his players, his arguments had lost their appeal and Ben had explained everything to Hux.

Hux had responded to his teary apologies for pushing him away with a kiss. Thus began the best two weeks of Ben's life so far.

And now, sitting in a cold tent in the rain, soon to be facing months if not longer before he'd see the other boy again, Ben decided he wasn't going to let any that ruin their night.

They snuggled together under the copious blankets Hux had brought out ("Will they have these in the army?" "Shut up, it's cold."), made out like the horny teenagers they were and fell asleep in each others arms.

They may not have forever, but they had right now.


End file.
